ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Wind
Story John walks into the dining room, where Tenzin, Korra, Tenzin’s wife Pema and their three kids, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. Jinora has brown hair, with one bun on the right side of her head. Ikki has black hair with two buns, and Meelo is shaved bald. They are all wearing Air Nomad robes, similar to Aang. John has Air Nomad robes as well. Tenzin: Everyone, this is Master John, our guest and mentor to Avatar Aang. Jinora: You taught Avatar Aang?! What was he like? Ikki: Could he create giant dragons of fire? I heard that he was 200 feet tall! Meelo: How come you’re not old? Grandpa was old when he died, and you’re not old. Pema: (Angry) Meelo! John: It’s no problem. Actually, there was this fire bird that captured me after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, and brought me here. Aang was kind and calm. And no, he wasn’t 200 feet tall. If he can create a fire dragon, it was after I last saw him. Jinora: So, are you here to teach Korra airbending? Tenzin: (Angry) Jinora! Korra: Yeah. Maybe his teaching styles will help me better than your way. John: I don’t mean to push you out of the way, Tenzin. But if she wants me to try, I am willing to help. Now, could tell me about this time? I see it’s several years after Aang passed, since Korra is here. Tenzin: Understood. After Avatar Aang defeated the Fire Lord and you disappeared, another you came and disappeared to find, you. After that, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko worked together and restored the world, creating Republic City, where all nations could live together in harmony, benders and non-benders. That was until the Equalists that is. John: Equalists? Korra: An anti-bending group, who want to take out the “oppression” that benders have on them. Their leader, Amon, is truly terrifying, having the ability to take away one’s bending. John: Energybending. Korra: I don’t know how he does it, but he can. Ikki: Are you an airbender? How many air scooter races have you been in? Have you ever ridden a unicorn? John: I am an airbender, technically. I’ve raced Aang in air scooter races several times, and no. I’ve never seen a unicorn before. Pema: Alright everyone! Let’s eat our breakfast before we ask more questions or bend air or anything else. End Scene John, Korra, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo are out in a training area, John chasing the kids on Air Scooters. Korra: (Irritated) Okay! Whenever you’re ready to teach me! John: Be right there! (John rides over to Korra, and his air scooter disappears.) Sorry about that. Korra: Yeah. Well, let’s get started. Teach me airbending. John: If it was that easy, I’m sure you would’ve learned it. Now, airbending is the element of freedom. Being, removed from the rest of the world. That was Aang’s reasoning on why the monks live separate from the world. Korra: How is this being free? (She waves her arms, symboling the island.) I have a curfew! John: Tenzin, have you ever taken her flying? Tenzin: On sky bison, yes. John: But not by glider. Okay. What I did with Aang to teach him earthbending was to force him to face it head on. Maybe the key to unlocking your airbending is embracing freedom. You ready? Korra: How am I going to do that? John: Fly, of course. (John turns into Xylofreeze, and he and Korra glow with a green aura. They float off the ground, and fly off.) Korra: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Ikki: Cool! Me next! Me next! Meelo: Come back iguana seal! Jinora: What is he? Tenzin: A very unique person. Korra is flying, eyes closed. Xylofreeze: Come on, open your eyes. (Korra opens her eyes, seeing they were flying over the water. She lowers her hand, skimming it over the water.) Korra: Wow, this, is, incredible! Whoo-hoo! They launch up into the air, flying over the city. They go over the buildings, and head down, flying over the road. Xylofreeze: What are those things? Korra: (Spinning and shouting happily) Satomobiles! (They fly right over the road, passing satomobiles, then flying up the side of a building.) Yeah! (They slow down, going over the city at an even speed.) Xylofreeze: Well? Korra: It’s, incredible. I’ve never felt anything like it. This openness, nothing that can stop me. Xylofreeze: Try it. Try to airbend. Korra: Alright. (Korra spins her body, swinging her arms and thrusting her palms forward. Nothing happens. She tries again, with the same result, her anger growing.) Uragh! I still can’t do it! Xylofreeze: Let’s try something else. (Korra’s aura fades, as she falls.) Korra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (She tries to airbend again, all in vein. Then, she glows again, and stops above the road. A satomobile drives at her, when she flies back up. She gets back up to Xylofreeze’s level, Xylofreeze laughing.) Not funny! Xylofreeze: Come on. It was pretty funny. (Then, a large airship appears over them.) Who’s that? Korra: The police! Officer: Attention, you are flying in a restricted air space! Surrender and come peacefully! (Metal wires shoot out of the airship, and Xylofreeze takes off, him and Korra dodging.) Xylofreeze: Metalbenders? Korra: The Metalbending police were formed by Toph Beifong. Xylofreeze: Of course they were. The airship gives chase, the metal wires chasing after them. Xylofreeze and Korra dodge frantically, as they approach the ocean. Xylofreeze: I’ve got a plan! How long can you hold your breath?! Korra: (Scoffs) I’m a master waterbender taught by Katara. I could make it all the way to Air Temple Island underwater. Xylofreeze: Then prepare for a dive. (The two do a nose dive, as they enter the water. Korra forms an air bubble around her, as she swims with a mermaid kick. Xylofreeze shifts to Ripjaws, and they swim off.) End Scene Tenzin and the kids are on the docks, looking at the airship that is flying over the ocean. Tenzin: They were attacked by the police! Unbelievable! My father never mentioned how big a risk that kid takes. Ikki: (Hopping up and down happily) Are John and Korra fugitives now? Do they have to go on the run? Are they going to go underground and become badger mole people and grow mustaches? Jinora: Please, Ikki. They can’t turn into badger moles, and Korra can’t grow a mustache anyway. (Then, Korra and Ripjaws jump out of the water.) Meelo: Catgator! (Jinora and Ikki scream, as they release a burst of air, knocking Ripjaws into the water.) Korra: No, wait! It’s John! (Ripjaws comes out again, reverting.) John: (Coughs) Thanks a lot, guys. Jinora: John! I am so sorry! Ikki: I’m not! Turn into something else! Turn into something else! Tenzin: You shall do no such thing! Do you understand how irresponsible that was?! If you were arrested by the police, it’d be some time before I could get you out. (John turns into Sludge Blob, then takes Tenzin’s form.) Sludge Tenzin: You should be just as ashamed! Letting a snot nosed brat take over your role as the Avatar’s airbending teacher! Honestly, I’m disappointed in you. (Everyone is laughing, except Tenzin.) Ikki: Do me! Do me! (Sludge Blob shifts to Ikki’s form.) Sludge Ikki: What if I don’t want to turn into you? You have so much energy (starts hopping up and down) that I don’t know if I could simulate it. If I could, I might go, kaboom! (Sludge Blob explodes, everyone sheltering themselves with their arms. Sludge Blob reforms into Korra.) Sludge Korra: I’ve got this covered guys. I’ll show you the newest element, sludge bending. (Sludge Blob swings and extends his arms, turning into sludge, recollecting all the sludge off the others.) Korra: Oh, ha! Real funny! Sludge Korra: Thanks! I’ve been practicing quite a bit. Meelo: Haha! That is too cool! Me next! Me next! (Sludge Blob turns into Meelo.) Sludge Meelo: Me next! Me next! Meelo: He’s me! Awesome! Sludge Meelo: He’s me! Awesome! Meelo: Hey, are you copying me? Sludge Meelo: Hey, are you copying me? Meelo: I am not! Sludge Meelo: I am not! Meelo: Yes you are! Sludge Meelo: Yes you are! Meelo: Oh yeah? Then do this! (Meelo then releases a powerful fart, the air launching him up into the air. Everyone complains of the smell, as Meelo gently floats down.) Sludge Meelo: (Coughs) Well, can’t beat that. (Sludge Blob takes his true form, and reverts.) John: That’s enough for now. Jinora: But you didn’t do me. Tenzin: He is right. We have to get back to training. Characters *John Spacewalker *Korra *Tenzin *Pema *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Citizens of Republic City *Metalbending police Aliens By Clone 2 *Xylofreeze *Ripjaws *Sludge Blob (in sludge form and as Tenzin, Ikki, Korra and Meelo) Trivia *John seems much more relaxed and playful in this episode, and a bit reckless. *John attempts to teach Korra airbending, with no luck. *John now has an outfit from all Four Nations, plus the White Lotus. *Sludge Blob turns into the most different forms in one episode, shapeshifting into 4 different people. *The name of the episode is based off the Crush 40 song of the same name. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc